prangersfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Bird Salvation
"Soul Bird Salvation" is the 9th episode of Wild Force. Summary Toxica and Jindrax find the wandering Retinaxe, the old bodyguard of Master Org, who wants to defeat the rangers to prove his worth. Toxica believes that he can confirm her suspicions about Master Org. With Freezer Org's help the rangers are rendered powerless however the Soul Bird egg hatches in time to help. Plot 'Act I' At a local train station Toxica is holding her horn and look around as if trying to detect something. Jindrax asks what she is doing and if she has a headache as Toxica tells him to be quiet. Suddenly a train arrives at the station and Jindrax covers his eyes from its bright lights however Toxica looks at it contented, as if she has found the location of what she was detecting. As the train stops Toxica asks Jindrax to come over to the train with her. Jindrx begins telling her that he loves trains and when he was a small org he wanted to be a train conductor. Jindrax then begins making train noises and Toxica tells him to be quiet again. Jindrax apologises and asks why they are here as Toxica tells him that she is detecting org energy and her horn never lies however jindrax and Jindrax find Retinaxe.]]suggests that perhaps her horn is confused. Jindrax tells her that he was only kidding when suddenly they hear someone jump off the train. Toxica follows the person until she catches up and calls him Retinaxe. Toxica asks Retinaxe if it is really him. Jindrax says that he was Master Org's personal bodyguard and asks where he has been all these years. Retinaxe tells them that as he swore to protect the Master he has walked the Earth in shame as he failed and Master Org died. Retinaxe then says that he has heard that Master Org has returned and demands to know if this is true. Jindrax tells him that it is and Toxica offers to reunite him with Master Org. However Retinaxe says that he must prove himself first and defeat Master Org's arch nemesis in battle. Toxcia says that they know exactly who that is and tell him to come with them. Toxica and Jidnrax begin walking with him and Jindrax asks why Toxica is smiling. Toxica tells Jindrax that as Retinaxe knew Master Org from the old days he can tell them for sure if this is the real Master Org as there is something different. However Master Org walks out from behind the train and watches them walk away, having heard everything. faces the rangers.]]On the Animarium the sacred water begins spitting and as Princess Shayla looks into she tells the rangers that she senses something different about this org and to please be careful. Cole assures her that they will. Retinaxe is scaring away some humans when the rangers appear. Cole asks what he wants and Retinaxe introduces himself and informs them that once he has destroyed them he can take back his old status. Alyssa tells him that it doesn't matter who he use to be as he will still fail to defeat them. Retinaxe tells her that she is without a clue and as Cole tells him that it is him without a clue, Retinaxe strikes the rangers and they all fall. Retinaxe says that he will soon be back in the Nexus calling Alyssa to realise he is stronger than any org they have encountered. Cole says to combine their weapons and Jindrax arrive with Freezer Org.]]however as they do Retinaxe reflects the attack and the rangers are hit to the ground. Toxica and Jindrax arrive with Freezer Org and as Toxica complements Retinaxe on his impressive work, Retinaxe asks what that 'thing' is. Jindrax introduces him as Freezer Org, telling Retinaxe that nowadays orgs look more modern. Freezer Org then attacks the rangers with his freezing powers and they fall again. Cole assures the other rangers that they can do this as Freezer Org, Jindrax and Toxica all run towards them and Retinaxe orders them to destroy the rangers. and Toxica fight.]]Toxica and Alyssa dual with their weapons and as Alyssa calls Toxica 'grandma', Toxica slashes her with her staff and picks her with a bolt of energy. Toxica tells Alyssa that it's time she learned some respect and throws her around then smashing her off a nearby crane, causing Alyssa to fall to the ground. Toxica runs at her however Alyssa catches her staff and asks why she did that. Toxica informs her that it was because she called her 'grandma'. Meanwhile, Jindrax and Taylor are duelling with their swords and Jindrax asks if anyone has ever told Taylor that yellow is the colour of fear. Taylor tells him that at least she doesn't look like a clown. They both hit each other to the ground with their weapons however Taylor gets back up, jumps at him and throws him into some barrels. feezes the rangers.]] Freezer Org is freezing Cole, Max and Danny until they each collapse to the ground. Freezer Org approaches them, telling himself how good he is, as he puts his foot on Cole's unconscious looking body. However Cole grabs his foot, allowing Max and Danny to get up and strike him. Cole then pushes him off and punches him continuously until Freezer Org falls to the ground. Cole says that turning up the heat is the only way to defeat a cooling monster and blasts him with his weapon, causing Freezer Org to drop dead as Retinaxe calls after him. 'Act II' resurrects Freezer Org.]]As Toxica and Jindrax run over Retainxe orders Toxica to perform her magic. Toxica does her spell and brings Freezer Org back in large form. The rangers call for their zords and as they arrive the Gorilla Zord picks Freezer Org up and throws him to the ground. Cole cheers him on and Gorilla Zord begins chucking bananas at Freezer Org however one lands on Danny. Danny is trapped and tells the others to hurry up and get it off. On the Animarium Princess Shayla is holding the Sould Bird Egg and humming to it as it suddenly begins glowing. Princess Shayla asks what it is trying to tell her and it continues to freezes himself and the Kingozord.]]glow. The zords combine into the Kongozord and as Freezer Org attacks them with his power. Freezer Org grabs the Kongozord and begins freezing the inside the Kongozord at point blank range however this is also freezing himself. Retinaxe realises that they are both freezing and tells Freezer Org that his sacrifice will not be forgotten before Freezer Org dies and the Kongozord collapses, frozen. Inside the Kongozord the rangers realise that their animal crystals are frozen and as Cole tries to talk to the Gorilla Zord he realises that he cannot hear his voice anymore. picks up Max's crystals.]]Suddenly the rangers fall from the Konozord and de-morph. Retinaxe, Toxica and Jindrax then approach them and Jindrax tells them that is was nice of them to drop by. Cole tries to morph but realises they cannot however the rangers run at them anyway. Retinzxe blasts them all and they fall over. Jindrax jumps at Danny and Max and dodges their attacks. Alyssa runs at Toxica however Toxica doges all her kicks. Taylor and Cole are fighting Retinaxe however Retinaxe throws them to the side. As Jindrax jumps, dodging, Max's kick it causes Max to accidently kick Danny to the ground. Max stands shocked, allowing Jindrax to then kick Max to the ground. As Max falls his animal crystals roll form his pocket. Toxica walks over and picks them up as Danny shouts at her they aren't hers however Jindrax grabs Danny and tells him to get up so that he can knock him back down again. Retainxe then hits Taylor to the ground, causing her crystals to fall. And Jindrax punches Danny to the ground and his also fall which are picked up by Toxica. Jindrax walks over and picks up Taylor's bear crystals causing him to ask if this makes her Goldilocks. Toxica and Jindrax laugh and Retinaxe then blast Alyssa and Cole over to the others, taking their crystals. 'Act III' Retinaxe, Toxica and Jindrax surround the rangers. Jindrax looks at them and says this is almost unfair however arrives with the Soul Bird egg.]]Toxica asks when they started caring about being fair and the two laugh as Jindrax says it's a good point. Retinaxe then says that if he knew that it would be this easy to win back his honour then he would have done a long time ago. Retinaxe says goodbye to the rangers and the three all go to attack the terrified looking rangers however are stopped by a loud ringing noise. Retinaxe, Toxica and Jindrax step back, holding on their ears and screaming in pain. The rangers see their chance to escape and get up and look up to see Princess Shayla holding the Soul Bird Egg, the source of the noise. The Kongozord unfreezes and powers up again. The animal crystal fly back to the rangers, unfrozen, and they realise this is all the work of the soul bird's egg. The rangers then morph into their attacks Jindrax.]]ranger outfits and jump at the villains. Taylor jumps at Jindrax and slashes his chest and kicks him backwards. Max then appears and slashes him continuously with his weapon causing Jindrax to step back with a small explosion. Danny and Alyssa jump in front of Toxica and roll around and stomp the and Danny attack Toxica.]]ground. Toxica steps back and gasps in fear. Alyssa and Danny jump at Toxica and each strike her, causing her to fall to the ground. They then grab her and begin running with her, dragging her on the ground as she begs them to let her go, into some rocks where she is met with a small explosion. Meanwhile, Retinaxe and Cole are duelling and each striking each other with their weapons. They both clash weapons however Cole twists and hits Retinaxe's axe from the side, breaking it. Retinaxe looks at his axe and shouts that he is getting tired of this and that this fight is over. Cole agrees and takes out his blaster and uses it to blast Retinaxe, causing him to fall the ground. Cole says that he knew they could beat him if they put their hears into it however Retinaxe suddenly enlarges himself. Retinaxe shouts that they will all know face his wrath and enlarges.]]begins spinning while blasting the cliff around him. This causes rocks to break off and hit the rangers however also Jindrax and Toxica. Jindrax tells Retinaxe to stop however they continue to be hit by rocks and Toxica and Jindrax are knocked out and are covered by rocks. Retinaxe then turns to the rangers as they run to the Kongozord. The Kongozord punches Retinaxe however Retinaxe blasts them and the Kongozord falls over, causing the rangers to fall out. Cole tells the other rangers that they can't give up as Earth is depending on them. Princess Shayla holds up the Soul Bird egg and then turns into a bright light and then the Soul Bird Zord which flies around. Princess Shayla tells the rangers that the Soul Bird has finally hatched and that they should climb aboard. The rangers jump on the Soul Bird as it flies into the Kongozord. Cole says that this has given new power to the Kongozord and Taylor adds that it's a new cockpit and asks what it can do. Max says that they should find out. with the Soul Bird cannon.]]Danny then tells Retinaxe that he should give up however Retinaxe says that he is too close to redeeming himself for Master Org. The Kongozord then picks Retinaxe up and throws him to the ground. Retinaxe gets up and says that he will either destroy them or die trying. The rangers tell him that if that's the way he wants it then that's the way he'll get it. However Cole suddenly hears the Lion Zord saying that it needs the Soul Bird to heal it. The rangers decide to form the Megazord and call for the other Wild Zords. The Zords form the Megaozrd and the Soul Bird enters it with the rangers. The Megaozrd then attacks Retinaxe with the Soul Cannon, which shrinks him with a small explosion. 'Act IV' In the Ainarium Princess Shayla tells the rangers how proud she is as they never gave up despite when it seemed all hope was lost. Taylor says that they were lucky that the Soul Bird hatched however Princess Shayla says that this was not an accident but rather because it senses their courage. Cole says how happy he is that the lion zord is healed. destroys Retinaxe to protect his secret identity.]] Retinaxe emerges from the pile of rocks and sees Master Org standing over him. Master Org looks at him and then begins to walk away however Retinaxe stops him and asks who he is which causes Master Org to turn back and destroy him with a blast of energy. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Nayzor looks at the full moon and some mirror's reflect its light to a coffin. *Princess Shayla says that evil is emerging. *Zen Aku emerges from the coffin and attacks the rangers before introducing himself. ("Curse of the Wolf") Notes 'Bloopers and Continuity Errors' *Jindrax claims to have loved trains ever since he was "a little Org". Considering he is over 3000 years old, and trains were only invented a couple of centuries ago, this seems very unlikely. *When the Rangers called for the Wild Force Megazord, they summoned their signature Zords, which descended from Animaria. However, the Black Bison and Yellow Eagle Wild Zords were already on the battlefield, as part of the Kongazord.